A freaky situation
by theonlyfoxman
Summary: I have always wondered what it would be like to be in my faviorite show... little did i know this was far more than a show it was all too real


**A what if fanfiction what if what if I was sucked into the supernatural show dean x well...me, starts at season 1 onward, i'm gonna go on thru the complete series adding what I want in it just to make things interesting. My character will be an archangel but, dean and sam won't know till about season 4 ish when the angles were introduced, I wanna go really far with this fanfiction I hope you guys like it! At times my character may be a bit...overpowered to say the least but she is gonna be an archangel what do you expect? For a while she straight up won't be killable till they get angle blades or other archangels appear like lucifer or michael. I hope you guys enjoy!** Disclaimer I don't own supernatural, but you already knew that. My character is 22 btw's

I was watching my favorite show supernatural about season six into it I was binging so i couldn't tell but it was the one where gabriel sucked sam and dean into a tv show called dr. sexy...witch was hilarious! I suppose i should say a bit about myself I have silky black hair and green eyes, I am about 5"11 about as flat chested as rukia from bleach but in terms of beauty my friends compare me to yoruichi so i guess it's balanced out, I have always noticed i'm much stronger than I should be one time my mother was hit by a car and was trapped under it and i simply lifted the car up easily, i'm not a muscular person but, for some reason I am just ridiculously strong only having small trouble lifting trucks actual fucking trucks! I can bench press two on top of eachother! Doctors say it's some sort of mutation but they also say that's not possible because i've never been nor can I get sick at all anywho enough of me bragging back to this awesome show,I tilted my head it looked like gabriel was staring directly at me of course this could have just been what the actors intended.

"Cmon sammy dean-o you guys aren't gonna kill me, you can't but this is boring, hey sis how bout you join in for the show"sis? Who was he talking to even sam and dean were confused

"See ya soon sis"he grinned smugly and then snapped his fingers that's when everything went straight to black my eyes rolled to my head and I passed out from a to much pain, I gripped my head before falling to the ground the last thing I heard was my mom yelling that there was a man in the house, the last thing i saw...was gabriel winking with a grin.

 **SUPERNATURAL**

Dean was right in the middle of singing journey don't stop believing "CMON SAMMY YOU NO THIS just a city boooy born and raised in south detroit…"

Sam finally cracked"He took the midnight train goin an-y-where"sam chuckled as he sang.

Sam and dean:A singer in a smokey room! The smell of wine and cheap perfume! For a smile they can share the night, it goes on and on and on and onnnnn strangers waiting up and down the boulevard their shadows searching in the night,street light people! Living just to find emotion hiding, somewhere in the niiiight"Just as they were about to continue a body slammed straight on the impala causing sam and dean to jump stopping the car and rushing out, sam picked her up of the car gently pressing his fingers to her neck frantically looking for a pulse.

"She's alive!"sam and dean was shocked they instantly rushed her in the car, they knew this girl wasn't normal because who the fuck just falls from the sky and lives.

5days later

My head hurt like hell, it was pounding as if someone was smashing a hammer to her head and I shot up dean pulled his pistol out instantly pointing it at me, I gasped not at the gun but at dean! DEAN FUCKING WINCHESTER"no no no no no no no no no, no way this is a dream you're not real there's no way you're here it's just some messed up dream."I was freaking out no way this was real that's when dean grabbed my arm and pressed his finger into a cut i got from the glass cutting me, my face scrunched up in pain"ahhh hey you're hurting me!"

"This is real i'm real he's real this pain you're feeling is real! So get you're head out of the gutter now who the hell are you"dean growled

My lip twitched in pain as he finally let go, I could tell him that he was a fake character in my favorite series but I gulped He had a gun to my head of course I was scared!"I don't know where I am I only know my name it's lizzy...or liz whichever"

Sam spoke"Ok lizzy i've never heard of someone falling from the sky and...surviving it's like you fell from heaven, were gonna make sure you get you're memory back but lizzy you might be one of the things we hunt…. We can't be to sure"

Dean rubbed his face and took a deep breath"you believe in ghost?"I nearly chuckled that's dean for you always straight to the point

"Yep iron slows em down, salt doesn't let em pass thru the line and to take a ghost out you burn their bones,trust me I can help my dad was in the marines so I know how to fight, put any gun in my hand and i can use it any weapon in general."I grinned at their shocked response

"Hmm ok well we got somethin apparently this girl's husband was cheating on hear typical, anyway the girl goes all vengeful against anyone who isn't faithful, ha..she would hate me hehe"dean thought he was funny me and sam especially me did not…

"Jeez take a joke would ya…"sam and I sighed

 **SUPERNATURAL**

"Yo yo I got grub!"dean said as he pushed out his chair and sat down

"Awesome!"I yelled, taking out my triple bacon cheeseburger, fries and a beer dean had the same thing sam had a salad and a water."dude how do you eat that crap?"I asked sam causing dean to hold back a smile

"Me? How do you eat that processed crap? How are you not fat?

"Dunno high metabolism?"I shrugged

"Sometimes I wonder if dean is a kid, now i gotta sit here wondering if you are too"

"I know i'm a woman, but sometimes i thought my dad was since he acted like one now i gotta sit here and wonder if you are too"Dean chuckled at the exchange sam stuck his tongue out at me and I did too" this time all of us laughed.

 **END you guys liked it? I've been trying to do this on a phone but that was not possible on a laptop i can make sure my grammar is good and everything Oh yeah so much better love it hate it? Any suggested side pairings or side creatures? Only fox man is out peace.**


End file.
